Princess Of Hell: The Journey Begins
by SPNGirl67
Summary: I loved to dress up and scare the living daylights out of people. Sometimes people call me: "The Princess Of Hell", I am Carly James, and you're about to go on a journey with me and the Winchester Brothers. (Not really good at summaries XD)
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Hi guys! I'm back in action! This time. With a SPN fic! YAY! Hide your boos because we barely even started yet. I want to thank my very good friend Delia! For helping me find motivation to create another Fanfiction and help me create this! Last time I was a little more stressed because someone wrote a very heartbreaking thing about my Techno Organic fanfic. I just needed a break due to the fact they just wrote 5 paragraphs Criticizing on how my story shouldn't even be published online… But anywho. I'm back with a whole new attitude and I hope you all enjoy! This time my chapters will be shorter and less time consuming for me and all of you viewers!_

 _ **Thank you to my good friend Delia for helping me write this!**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _ **I do not own SPN or any characters from the Netflix series**_ _._

 _(Correct me if I'm wrong)_

 _Warning: {_ _ **There is FOUL LANGUAGE, BE ADVISED**_ _}_

 _Enjoy and don't forget to leave review on how I did!_

 **Chapter one: The Beginning**

It was a dreary night of October, the trees were turning color, the days began to get colder, as it inched toward my favorite holiday of the year. Halloween.

Spooktacular decorations were already put up, my neighborhood always had this competition on who's house looked the most festive. The Johnson's always won.. Why? Oh because they're rich and they always buy the best of the best stuff online, no biggy. I never really cared for the decorations. Me. I loved to dress up and scare the living daylights out of people. Sometimes people call me: "The Princess Of Hell", you will find out soon. I am Carly James, and you're going to figure out why I earned this name.

"Carly! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" A feminine voice yelled from downstairs. "I'm coming mom!" I yelled as I jumped out of my bed and scrambled to get clothes on. This was no ordinary day, it was Hallow's Eve. The night where I can plot out my plans to scare people, scaring them SO BAD, that they faint. The screams were always joy to my ears.

"Where is it… Where is it?" I muttered to myself as I moved a strand of my raven black hair from my face so I can see in my drawers. In doing so, I found my book. "Halloween Plots and Disasters", the book where I always put my ideas into play, all of my genius ideas for Halloween pranks are in this book, and it was almost filled within a couple days since I got it. I grinned to myself as I put it in my bag, readying myself to start the day, with some Hallow's Eve pranks.

My family is small. It was just my mom and I since my dad left when I was three, I barely remembered the bastard. From what mom says, he spoke with a British accent, and had the same colored hair and eyes as I do, from what I can tell. I must have gotten his attitude and personality as well. Another thing which I find myself cursed with. I always somehow found myself getting into trouble just because I almost cut someone's arm off. But hey, that was in 2nd grade.

"Bye mom! I'm off to school!" I yelled as I grabbed a piece of toast and bound out the door. "Bye honey! Don't get into tro-" and I shut the door before I could hear the rest. It was almost Halloween, I couldn't risk a little fun? Could I? Too late. Bye the time I got to school, there was police tape around the front door, blood trails leading up the steps and occasional pieces of body parts. Like flesh, hair, nails, teeth, Etc.

There was a big crowd of my classmates there watching as well, as a Black 67' Chevy Impala rolled into the parking lot. Once I saw the license plate, I was confused why it said Kansas in the front. Nobody from Kansas lived here in this town of Nevada. I was broke from my thoughts when two men in suits exited the car. FEDS. _Why would the FEDS be here?_ I thought, and at that very moment, the shorter man made eye contact with me. Chills ran down my back as I looked at my friend who had just arrived, Tessa. She looked just as confused as I was. "What was it? What's going on?" She asked as she pushed through to me. "Oh nothing, just a murder" I said bluntly.

What a nice start to the day, " _It was just a murder. Nothing new around here'_ I thought as the day went on. It seemed like the strange looking FEDS were somehow always around the corner. I made sure not to run into them. I figured, if I didn't do anything wrong, they wouldn't question me.

" _CARLY JAMES! REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"_ The announcer boomed. ' _Too late'_ I thought as I held a smug grin and walked to the principal's office. I may or may not have put an airhorn under the principal's chair last night. Wait….. They don't think I murdered someone….. Did they?

I casually walked into the office and I saw the two agents "Shit.." I muttered under my breath as I approached the strange men, and the principal. "So… What'd I do this time?" I asked raising a brow, "These two men would like to ask you a few questions, so if you don't mind. Take a seat." The principal says as he left the room to give them privacy in the 'interrogation'. The shorter man looked at the taller one with gorgeous hair. ' _Man I wish mine was as good as his'_ I thought as they shorter one spoke "I'm agent Hanson and this is my partner Blick. If it's ok with you we'd like to ask you a few questions." I furrowed my brows as I sat down in a chair.

"Well shoot." I said, trying not to sound so bored or annoyed that I was yet again in the Principal's office for the 15th time this week. Agent Hanson looked at Agent Blick then back to Carly " has anything been strange like anything smelling like rotten eggs or cold spots?" he asked carefully. I just looked confused "Yes. But I think it's because you two aren't wearing deodorant" I fought a snicker and put my hair into a ponytail real quick. Agent Blick just had a slightly confused look and sniffed his armpit "uhhh…." He said under his breath. "You two aren't really agents are you?" I asked. Agent Hanson looked at Agent Blick and gave him a look like saying ' _You're an idiot.'_ Agent Hanson shook his head and stood quiet before slightly moving his head to Agent Blick to answer. "Uh.. No. We aren't Carly. We're trying to get to the bottom of this strange murder." Agent Blick says.

"Then, who ARE you really?" I asked skeptically looking between the two. The man who I thought was Agent Hanson sighed a bit "My name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. We hunt ghost and other supernatural things." I grinned to myself, ' _I knew those two weren't FEDS'_ I thought to myself before saying "Well.. Now that I think about it…" I trailed off. "I might have been here last night… But I didn't see anything strange.. You probably heard of th-" I was interrupted by Sam "The airhorn under the principal's desk, we know. You're getting a detention from that by the way." I inwardly groaned in annoyance "Great.."

Dean chuckled "Dammit, you should've not said anything so this bitch can sit on it." I grinned, I liked his enthusiasm of pranks "Well.. If you say this 'Interrogation' Is done, you'll find out!" I laughed a little. Dean got up "What was your name again?" he asked. "Carly, Carly James" I said getting up and grabbing my bag, not knowing that my book had slipped out while we were talking. It lay hidden under the desk on the floor.

Dean saw it and waited till I left, he took a mental note of my name. "Stay out of trouble, between you and me.. Continue the pranks…" he winked and chuckled. I laughed "No promises, and of course! I'm not called the Princess Of Hell for nothing!" I said leaving the room after waving a goodbye. "Princess of Hell?" Sam asked as soon as I had gone. Dean nodded and grabbed her book "Damn right.. Do you think she's Crowley's kid?" he asked Sam. "I don't know for sure, but, the way she speaks and her personality… No doubt that she may be his daughter" he says getting up getting ready to leave. Dean thinks "Hmm… well you're the nerd so research bitch." he grabbed his keys and walked out.

"Have a good rest of the day gentleman" The principal says as they left and he went back into his office. As if on cue.. HONKKKKKKKKK! The airhorn erupts through the air and the principal yells "CARLYYY!" I laughed as I quickly ran my next class, as I was halfway down the hall when I heard my principle yell. Dean held in a laugh as he walked out.

 _A/N: Well this is the first official chapter of this little fanfic! YAY! Thank you to my special friend Delia! Who helped me out! We got this done within an hour! Go team!_

" _I have hacked my friends story :D, ssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh" ~ Delia_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: YAY! Now for the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I realized that we've made some spelling mistakes, and we will remember to fix them in this chapter ! But anyway! On with the story! This chapter is a little longer than the last! So enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO SUPERNATURAL!**_

 _ **WARNING: SOME LANGUAGE(Sometimes strong) BE ADVISED**_

 _ **(SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FRIEND DELIA FOR HELPING ME!)**_

 _-Maddy_

 _Here's some info from Delia!  
'Hey I'm Delia and I like Dean because he's hot so I do all the dean parts XD enjoy our fanfic SEE YA LATER BITCHES AND FUCKERS XD 3!' _

_**Chapter 2: "Halloween Plots and Disasters"**_

Sam and Dean were back at the hotel room, going over Carly's book of 'Halloween Plots and Disasters'. Dean looked over it "These pranks are awesome", Sam just rolled his eyes a little, knowing how rebellious his brother could be. "Now's not the time Dean, we're looking for any evidence that shows that she could be Crowley's daughter." He says. Dean grumbled "Party pooper." As they flipped through the book, numerous outrageous, dangerous and reckless pranks were listed, some even had pictures of what the aftermath was. One word: _Chaos._

Dean looked at it "That's not creepy at all..Well then again we kill the creepy.. " Sam took another look at it. "We need more evidence than th-" Flapping of wings could be heard and Castiel was suddenly right behind Dean, not caring about personal space at all, "Have you found her?". Dean jumped almost falling, he turned around and slightly backed up as he cleared his throat "Cas…. Personal space.." Dean looked at Cas.

"My apologies.." Castiel cleared his throat and took a step back. "Have you found Crowley's supposed daughter?" He asked once more as he looked at the two boys, eyeing the book they were looking at. " We're not sure yet but Carly James might be the one." Sam had a smug look as Castiel went deep in thought "I recognize the last name… It is familiar.." he mused and looked at Dean "What was she like?" He asked. Dean went to the kitchen for pie. Sam rolled his eyes "She seemed a little off when we first met her at the Principal's office. She had the same hair, same eyes, and personality relating to Crowley. Obviously she's a little devious. But! That does not mean she's actually Crowley's daughter. I heard that if his daughter turns 16 that it her powers awaken" He says.

Shutting of cupboards could be heard as Dean was in the kitchen. Dean came out with a piece of pie and he was eating "You sure?" he said with a full mouth of pie. "Yes I'm sure.. Tomorrow is Halloween, which also happens to be Crowley's daughter's birthday, at eleven o'clock. That's when we'll be sure she's the 'Princess' of Hell " he says. Dean continued to eat pie "Well if we're done.. Imma go eat more pie." Cas looked at Dean with a confused look, wondering how he had gotten the pie.

 **The next day**

"Yes! It's FINALLY HALLOWEEN!" I cheered as I quickly went to plant out my first prank of the day, will be on my front lawn. I couldn't wait to scare the crap out of the Trick or Treaters. Dean was where his black 67 Impala was fixing her up making sure his baby was ok. Sam happened to come out, his normal attire. It was around 4:00 give or take. "Time to see if this Carly is our gal" he says as he walked to Dean. Dean went back inside and came out dressed up like a demon, and he chuckled with his dorky smile. "Really Dean?" Sam grumbled as he got into the Impala, he was truly embarrassed. "hey! Come on! Let's have some fun! It's Halloween!". Sam chuckled "You're gonna be very embarrassing tonight.. You're a grown man.. Dressed up for Halloween. You look RIDICULOUS!" Dean flipped his brother off. "Jerk" Sam laughed

By the time it was 7:00 it was dark. I dressed up as a Reaper, I couldn't wait for my ideas to come into effect tonight. My birthday was two days ago, yet today something felt off about that. My stomach felt as if it was bubbling over something I couldn't quite name. But I'm not gonna stop that from allowing me to scare the living shit out of kids and adults. "Okay mom! I'll be up front!" I grinned smugly to myself as I went out to the front yard just as it got dark. Dean drove to wherever Sam told him to go. Sam instructed him to Carly's address.

I hid in the bushes as the Trick or Treaters came by. Occasionally they'd set off my trap and the water balloons filled with Kool-aid dye would fall on them, or they'd trip into a pile of 'bones' and actual spider webs. The screams were joy to my ears as I popped out of the bushes and screams of bloody murder erupted through the air. "I think we're close.." Sam muttered hearing the screams as he rolled down the window. Dean parked not far from her house "Ready?". Sam nodded "Let's go, we have 2 hours left.." He says glancing down at his watch, it read 9:00pm.

Meanwhile I laughed behind the bushes, this was just too good. "Man! They should have seen their faces!" I was on the ground from laughing too much. Too much that I didn't even see a strange figure off behind a tree, about thirty feet behind me. When I calmed down I lifted myself off the ground and began to walk through the bushes for the millionth time that night and bumped into something. Dean got out if the car and loaded his gun and held his dagger. Sam got a strange feeling and looked at Dean, wondering if he felt the same.

"Pardon me! I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed as I moved away and looked up to see who it was. "No worries love" a man with pitch black hair in a black suit says in a British accent, I sighed in relief that it wasn't going to be a conflict and began to walk away "Happy Halloween!" I said walking away. Dean walked with Sam being prepared as they walked "Let's get her before Crowley does just in case". Sam nods as he picked up the pace. The man followed me as I made my way down the road to Tessa's house which happened to be near where the boys parked the Impala. People along side of the road kept glancing at me, I swore their eyes were black.

Dean saw her and caught up to her "Hey.. Stay with me ok.." was all he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "You need to stay with me.. And my brother ok?" he said to Carly looking around seeing a couple of black eyes watching them. I nearly screamed when he grabbed a hold of me. But strangely I felt safe around them, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and I nodded "What's going on?" I whispered as Sam was behind them, keeping an eye of the black eyes as we carefully moved down the road toward the Impala. When suddenly I felt pain within my abdomen, and fell to my knees in agony. "Carly!" Sam yelled and I couldn't hear them over my own cries of pain.

" 'ello boys' a voice came from behind them. Dean aimed the gun at Crowley. "Eh, now. I'm not here for any trouble squirrel, that gun ain't gonn' kill me." Crowley grinned a little.

"Really? It's the Colt dumbass.." he cocked the gun "So stay the fuck away from her or I'll pull the damn trigger." I gritted my teeth, never have I ever experienced this kind of pain in my life. "You're not my father!" I growled through my teeth. "Of course you are love, you have my hair, eyes, and attitude, and you're my blood. So too fuckin' bad". The clock was about to strike 11. My stomach began to churn violently and I cried in pain as my body erupted in seizures.

"Sammy get her in the car now!" he yelled still aiming the gun at Crowley. Crowley growled and Sam gently picked me up and got to the car as fast as he could, Castiel appearing next to Dean. "Perfect timing sunshine go with Sammy I'll stay here with this son of a bitch." Cas did as asked and appeared in the Impala, taking me from Sam's arms as my body uncontrollably shook and began to glow. "Hang in there Carly! Cas! Try to slow down the process if you can!" Sam yelled over my cries. Castiel did the best he could to dial everything down, but it would be slow and painful.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at Dean, "Just wait till the clock strikes 11. You'll see why I should be here and NOT you! You won't be able to teach her how to control her powers." He gritted through his teeth, fists shaking in rage.

"You're not going near her! I'll make sure you won't get near her!" Crowley just laughed "You'll see." and in a flash he was gone. I couldn't handle the pain any longer and saw blackness close in from the edges of my visions. ' _I'm gonna die_ ' I thought as I passed out, my body slowing the tremors and the glow had vanished, I knew very little to why I erupted in so much pain and so much light. But my guess was.. My life might have just changed forever.

 _A/N: Okay! This is the end of Chapter 2! Yay! We will learn what will happen to her when she wakes up! If you like it! Please don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed this story!_

 _Whatever you do,_ _don't listen to Delia_ _! :)-Maddy_

' _WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE DESTIEL?! IGNORE THE OTHER GIRL OK?! I AM THE BOSS! XD_

 _SHE'S A BITCH!'_

 _Yours surely Delia :D_

 _Delia…. My gosh. Sorry! She's hyper ;) Have a good Day!_

 _-Maddy_

 _^^ She a crazy bitch don't listen to her listen to your buddy Delia_

 _~ Delia_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: and we're back with ANOTHER CHAPTERRRRR!_

 _Overall I think we're doing pretty great! This chapter we are gonna switch things up and put it into second or third person! So it's easier on my brain XD_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLOTS.**_

 _ **THANK YOU DELIA FOR THE HELP ONCE AGAIN!**_

 _ **We do however own our OC and our OC only, including the opening ideas.**_

 _ **Whatever you do, don't listen to Delia XD Jk~ Maddy**_

 _ **Bitch listen to me I'm the best! XD~ Delia**_

 **Chapter 3: Awakening**

Carly woke up with a splitting headache, groaning as she tried to sit up, but her abdomen felt so sore that she had to lay back down. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was in a strange house that she has never been in before, in the background, there was voices. She couldn't see them, but she knew she wasn't alone.

She heard footsteps coming toward the couch she was on and pretended to sleep just in case it was someone she didn't know. All she remembered was that Halloween night, a guy named Crowley was her supposed 'father' and that she was with the Winchesters before she passed out. Dean walked into the room. It took everything for Carly not to grin or flinch when someone walked in. Dean looked at her " that's not gonna work. " he said simply " you hungry or thirsty?".

She let out a sigh of relief hearing that it was him. "I guess.. My head just hurts SO bad…" she says rubbing her temples, trying to relieve the pressure and pain. "What happened while I was out anyway?" she asked. He turned to Sam as he just came into the room. "You're actual birthday was last night at 11, and you're sixteen correct? Well… Since you're Crowley's daughter. It awoken your powers, which in turn.. You passed out as soon as we got you into the Impala" Sam simplified as he came over and sat in a chair, handing Dean a beer.

Dean grabbed the beer and opened it. Carly puts her hands on her face, she had a feeling that none of this would be good, whatever power she thought she may have, she thought it might cause total destruction. Dean left the room so he could check all the wardings he had put all over the bunker so no demons could get in. Carly just sighed dramatically and covered her face in a pillow "Kill me now.." her she screamed into the pillow. She heard someone else come in, "Where's Dean?" a gruff voice asked. "Dean is demon proofing your house" Sam says. "Balls.. Is she okay?" the voice asked. "THAT SHE HAS A NAME YOU KNOW!" she screamed into the pillow and removed it, only to see a short, beer bellied man with a beard. "I'm Carly James" she muttered as she held her head. "I'm Bobby." he says leaving the room to find Dean.

Dean was just heading back "Hey Bobby". Bobby stopped him in his tracks "What exactly is this.. Carly James here for exactly? I know she's the bloody Crowley's daughter, but you do know he could possibly track her here you IDJIT!" He snapped. Dean sighed "Calm down Bobby we can handle Crowley and kill his demons like we always do." Bobby groaned "Just get back there and give the girl some tylenol for her headache" He grumbled going outside to take care of some chores. Dean chuckled a bit "Here kid for your headache ". He tossed a bottle of Tylenol. She wasn't able to catch it in time and it hit her nose. "Thanks" She mumbled rubbing it and opening the bottle, and popped the correct amount of pills in before taking a drink of water to wash it down.

"Why am I here?" she asked as she set her water down and crossed her legs, hugging the pillow as she did. Dean looked at Sam while he was eating pie. Sam rolled his eyes "You're here because you're Crowley's daughter, and we don't want him to manipulate you into something he wants as a weapon." He summed it up. Dean nodded as he chewed a mouthful of pie "Ya what he said…fuck this is some pie.. I need more" he then brought out the half eaten pie and started to eat it from there. "And you didn't save some for me?" She laughed. Dean looked at her like she was crazy "I don't share my pie...back off…". She stuck her tongue out, on doing so, the pie suddenly exploded in his face. Dean's face was like ' son of bitch! ' he made a face . " my pie…." He said like a sad puppy . He then licked some off his face "This is bullshit".

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" she yelled as lamps exploded as well and the sofa shifted from her yell. The house started shaking and the lights started flickering, her eyes had even turned slightly red. Again. Just like Crowley's demon smoke. Dean grunted and fell then popped back up onto his feet "...calm down..like now.. What do you like? " he asked his face still covered in pie filling. "WHY SHOULD I WHEN THIS IS HAPPENING?". Sam was taking cover from pillows flying across the living room, Bobby was yelling from another room because the doors somehow locked shut. Dean covered his face for a moment when she yelled " you need to calm your ass down now… or next time one of us might explode. Deep breaths." She tried to take breaths in through her nose and out her mouth, but only ended up hyperventilating, her face also started to change color. Dean walked over carefully " hey..hey..calm down..look at me..relax shhh…" he said calmly as he sat down on the sofa.

Carly found his voice calming and slowly started calming down "All of this over a piece of pie" she said sarcastically and winded as she started falling backward in exhaustion, from her unexpected usage of her new powers. He chuckled a bit caught her just in case she was going to fall "Come let's sit down." Sam got up a few seconds later, his hair blown all over the place, wind blown. "You good? I'm just going to uh…. Get more pie…" he says as he stumbles out the door and Bobby ran in at the same time, knocking each other over in the process. "You good Sammy?" he asked as he stayed with her. "All good.. I'll be back" Sam says as he helped Bobby up and went out to get more pie for the two so they didn't fight. Dean nodded "You ok?" He asked her as he started to pick up some of the mess except for the glass. " I'll be right back imma go wash my face." He said going to the restroom to wash off the pie.

"Okay…" She said a hand to her head because she felt dizzy. "Okay.. No more excitement for you young lady." Bobby says cleaning up the glass, afterwards helping her lay down with an ice pack to put on her forehead to help a little with the headache. _Well. I'm not going home anytime soon.._ She thought as she laid there on the couch, feeling a little drowsy and sleepy. _Apparently I am the daughter of a guy named Crowley, with unthinkable powers, and I just blew up some pie and the living room.._ She thought to herself some more, it was going to take quite some time to wrap her head around all this chaos.

Dean checked up on her after he cleaned himself up " you good? Hungry? Thirsty?". She shook her head as she kept the ice pack on before asking "How am I supposed to control these powers when I don't even know when they'll happen?" He sighed "That's why we are here to help." She looked at him hopefully before screaming bloody murder from a man in a trench coat suddenly appearing in front of her face. From her scream it also caused the glass on the windows to shatter, as well as Dean's beer bottle.

Dean jumped "Cas! What the fuck?!" He yelled. "My apologies Carly.." He said stepping away, his face had been too close to Carly when he had appeared. "Crowley wants to trade for Carly, the angels are speaking of this at the moment, they know too what's going on." He informed him. Sam came through the door with the pie "Did I miss anything?" Cas just tilted his head and walked back over to Carly to see why she had an ice pack on her head. She relaxed as soon as she processed who the man was, she remembered from the other night. Halloween. Her birthday. It was all that she could remember.

 **Flashback**

 _I gritted my teeth, never have I ever experienced this kind of pain in my life. "You're not my father!" I growled through my teeth. "Of course you are love, you have my hair, eyes, and attitude, and you're my blood. So too fuckin' bad". The clock was about to strike 11. My stomach began to churn violently and I cried in pain as my body erupted in seizures._

" _Sammy get her in the car now!" Dean yelled still aiming the gun at Crowley. Crowley growled and Sam gently picked me up and got to the car as fast as he could, Castiel appearing next to Dean. "Perfect timing sunshine go with Sammy I'll stay here with this son of a bitch." Cas did as asked and appeared in the Impala, taking me from Sam's arms as my body uncontrollably shook and began to glow. "Hang in there Carly! Cas! Try to slow down the process if you can!" Sam yelled over my cries. I couldn't handle the pain any longer and saw blackness close in from the edges of my visions. 'I'm gonna die' I thought as I passed out, my body slowing the tremors and the glow had vanished, I knew very little to why I erupted in so much pain._

 **End Of Flashback**

Carly shook herself from her thoughts as she allowed Castiel to help her sit up, and took a moment to inspect her face, and her pain. He tilted his head slightly "Your powers are arriving earlier than I expected" He says as he stood back up and helped her lay back down "The more you use your powers, the more you can control them and know when they will happen. But don't use too much or else you'll go into a coma" He said matter of factly. She rolled her eyes and closed them, she just felt too exhausted to even speak to those four.

Castiel looked toward Dean and Sam "Not only will she go into a coma, she might just stay in a deep sleep forever. If Crowley gets his hands on her, there is no telling what will happen." He says and Dean rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah yeah.. We get it. Where were you two days ago? We were hunting down Lilith!" He snapped. Castiel's expression turned grave and he looked at Dean "I was becoming the new God. I had to stay away for a couple days.." He says as he turned and gazed at Carly, "and.. Coming up with a small plan to keep Crowley away, if anything, try not to summon him at all… For any help whatsoever until she gets her powers, I am not for certain what she possesses." By then, Carly was asleep and peacefully out like a light.

 _-Crowley's lair-_

"IDIOTS!" Crowley yelled as he straightened his tie. "You pieces of trash couldn't take a single order when she was even nearby!" He growled as some of the demons backed away, eyes going wide "Sir.. If I have permission to speak….?" a blonde haired demon spoke. "The Winchesters are…" he stuttered "The winchesters are what? SCARY? The WINCHESTERS are human and you could have easily shooed them aside!" Crowley fumed.

"Now." Crowley held back a smirk and held up his finger in a pinching motion, before he snapped his fingers the the demons in front of him were killed and disintegrated within a few seconds. "Who's next to disobey my orders?" he looked around with a smug look. No one answered, only keeping their gazes on the floor. "Good… NOW FIND MY DAUGHTER!" the lair erupted like an earthquake and all the demons scattered to get their orders sorted out and deals made.

\- _A few hours later at Bobby's house-_

 _("IDJITS")_

Carly groaned as she opened her eyes, she hadn't gotten this good of sleep for years. She looked around and saw that Bobby was in the room with her. ' _Probably checking on me_ ' she mused to herself. "How ya feelin' kid?" Bobby asked as he came over with a cup of water for her. "Better.. Thank you." she gladly took the water and sat up, before taking a drink of it.

Bobby sighed "Boys left to Montana on a case, they'll be back in a few days, so in the meantime you're stuck with me". Carly smiled "It won't be that bad. Just as long as the son of a bitch dad of mine doesn't find us…" She grumbled to herself the last part. Bobby just shook his head "Well… there's breakfast in the oven for you, it should still be warm. If there is anything you need.. Just holler outside, i'll be in the back" he said as he patted Carly on the shoulder. "I will. Thank you Bobby" She smiled a little. She felt different. She was afraid to admit it, but she felt a major change coming. Not a good one.

She watched Bobby walk out of the house and decided to try her luck on walking to the kitchen, a little wobbly and dizzy with the first few steps, but she made it the last few okay. She grabbed the food and searched for a fork. "Hello Carly" a sudden voice jumped at her. She jumped and swung the fork around towards the voice, to her relief it was just Castiel. She sighed "Cas… You can't do that to me." He just tilted his head slightly "Do what?"

"SUDDENLY APPEAR BEHIND ME WITHOUT A WARNING!" She growled and took a bite of her bacon. "At least a knock on the door God Damn it." She muttered "Okay, okay.." he raised his hands in surrender. "But I do have news… I think I can help you with your powers…" He said. "Their similar to mine, but more powerful. So maybe I can help you gain control. But first. You need to use them more so you don't get so exhausted throughout the day…" he said, and before he can say anything else she was already hugging him.

"Thank you! When do we start?" She asked getting excited. Castiel rose a brow "Tomorrow… But you need more rest, i'll let Dean, Sam and Bobby know.." he says. Carly was excited to finally use her powers fully! She couldn't wait, especially since she has come to terms that whatever powers she had, were only going to make her life more of a living hell. But this was her life now, and she just HAD TO smell the roses with this one.

Car horns broke their awkward silence. Carly's eyes widened and Cas was thinking the same, for they both ran out of the house, only to find Bobby face to face with Crowley… Who seemed to be in a devil's trap, thank god. "WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?!" Carly yelled at Bobby. "Ah, dear Carly, finally you decided to join us, Bobby Doll here was just asking for my help." Crowley grinned and Bobby rolled his eyes "Do we have a deal or not?". Carly's eyes widened "Deal for what?" she asked. "For him to save our boys.." he says.

Castiel tilted his head "...They got in a car crash…..?" Bobby's shoulders slumped "it's not good." As soon as he said that, flames arose in the vehicles as Carly's emotions wanted to flood out, those boys were her saviors. She couldn't find a way to repay them for their help, and now she had to hear that they were in a car crash. Her anger boiled. "CROWLEY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She seethed, a vision flashed in her head of a semi T-Boning them as they crossed an intersection.

Castiel seeing this decided to teleport her to the hospital they were in as soon as he got the numbers, and there they were. Sam and Dean laying in the hospital beds all beaten up and under life monitors before they slowly started flatlining.

Carly woke up with a start with sweat dripping down her face, and her bed on flames, Dean and Sam running in with fire extinguishers and they sprayed her too for good measure. "Man that must have been one hell of a nightmare…" Dean muttered as Sam came over to Carly as she started breaking out in sobs, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she cried into his chest. Sam giving Dean a glance, and he brought in napkins to offer her so she could wipe her eyes. "I thought you two were.. d..d… dead.." she stuttered out. "It was just a nightmare. You're okay.." Sam said as he helped her calm down.

Dean felt eyes on him as he watched the window, he narrowed his eyes as soon as he saw the movement. "Guys… We're not alone.." he says as he grabbed his demon knife. "Stay here…" He said going out of the room, his face expression stoic as he left to fix the problem. "He's here isn't he…?" She asked. Sam looked down at her "One way to find out.." he says as he looked outside. Sure enough, it was Crowley. It was ALWAYS Crowley. Desperate for his daughter. He knew if he got his hands on her, there was no telling how this could end up. " **You son of a bitch**!".

 _A/N: NOW THIS CONCLUDES OUR THIRD CHAPTER!_

 _BunnyGirl1520!_

 _-Thank you so much for our first review ever! We will definitely be updating more so that you can enjoy! As well as the rest of you viewers out there!_

 _Feel free everyone to leave a review to tell us how we did, and who we should ship Carly with later on in the future, or if you have an idea for our story, we will take it into consideration! You might actually get to see your idea come to life! I'm bored and always open to more ideas, and so is Delia!_

 _Stay Tuned and keep your tissues next to you, you never know what might happen between here and now._

 _-Maddie._

 _Enjoy and be patient so that we can get the time to write more stories! School and sports have been taking up most of our time, so everything will be delayed!_

 _Til next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! We're back! Welcome to a new chapter! Visions and Exorcisms! We have been very busy with school, and family. But we're back! Now I'm gonna get straight to the chapter! I have One hour before I have to go to school so I will write this up real quick! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Happy reading!_

 _-Maddie_

 **Chapter 4: Visions and Exorcisms**

Previously on Princess of Hell:

 _Carly woke up with a start with sweat dripping down her face, and her bed on flames, Dean and Sam running in with fire extinguishers and they sprayed her too for good measure. "Man that must have been one hell of a nightmare…" Dean muttered as Sam came over to Carly as she started breaking out in sobs, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she cried into his chest. Sam giving Dean a glance, and he brought in napkins to offer her so she could wipe her eyes. "I thought you two were.. d..d… dead.." she stuttered out. "It was just a nightmare. You're okay.." Sam said as he helped her calm down._

 _Dean felt eyes on him as he watched the window, he narrowed his eyes as soon as he saw the movement. "Guys… We're not alone.." he says as he grabbed his demon knife. "Stay here…" He said going out of the room, his face expression stoic as he left to fix the problem. "He's here isn't he…?" She asked. Sam looked down at her "One way to find out.." he says as he looked outside. Sure enough, it was Crowley. It was ALWAYS Crowley. Desperate for his daughter. He knew if he got his hands on her, there was no telling how this could end up. "_ _ **You son of a bitch**_ _!"._

"Carly. Stay. Here." Sam says as he hands Carly a jug of holy water. "Whatever you do. DO NOT Come out" he says getting up to leave the house.

"But Dean sai-"

"I don't care about what Dean said, you are staying here"

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"But I wanna come with"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Y-"

"FINE! But i'm not vouching for you"

"Okay!"

She hurriedly got up from her seat and threw her jacket on. Then they both headed outside to see Dean and Crowley in a very serious conversation, and they listened in.

"She has remarkable powers and needs to come with me" Crowley growled.

"No way in hell is she going with you, you'll just use her to win this war!" Dean raised his voice at him. "Think about it, if she's that powerful to destroy windows, move objects, she's just going to get stronger and possibly kill us all you moron"

Sam and Carly looked at each other, but Crowley was smarter than what he led on, "Come on out you bratts." Crowley says. Sam put his hand on Carly and moved her back "Stay here" He whispered before going out. She couldn't help but wonder what their plan was this time, but she had a feeling it wasn't good at all. Sam walked out, holding up his blade, taking his place by Dean's side. "Hello moose. Care to tell me where she is at?" Crowley asked holding up his hand, ready to use his power if necessary.

Carly took a deep breath closing her eyes, and channeled her energy. She brought up what she had the strength to do, and stepped out from her hiding spot. As soon as she was out, she opened her eyes. They were glowing red and milky colored, just like her father's. She raised a hand, channeling her energy to create a teleporting ball. She didn't have the heart to kill Crowley, but deep down, something told her not to kill him.

"You have thirty seconds to vouch for yourself." She says, her voice had changed as she got closer. Crowley rolled his eyes "Come with me, and I will teach you how to use your powers and control them. After that, if you wish, you are free." He puts in his two cents. Carly pondered this, if he was correct. Other than Castiel, he might be her only shot at learning more about her powers.

Lowering her glowing hand and the color returning to her eyes.

"I'll come with you… But on one condition. I get to come and leave as I please" she says. Crowley was silent, staring at her.

"No way! You are not going with him Carly!" Dean yelled at her. "We bust to your house to save your ass from HIM! Now you want to go with him!?"

"Dean.. this might be a good thing" Sam chipped in. "He might be our only shot at helping her control her power" he says. Dean obviously didn't like that answer "Sam! You can't be in on this too!"

"Dean. I'll be fine. I promise" Carly walked up to them. Crowley held out his hand "Shall we?" he asked. "I'll be back, I promise" She says before looking at Crowley and took his hand. Before she knew it, they weren't in Sioux Falls anymore.

 _ **Meanwhile in Nevada….**_

"Thank you so much officer.." Carly's mother sighed.

Her daughter has been gone for days now.

No phone call.

No note.

No contact.

Lord knows this mother is worried.

The officers were doing everything they could to find Carly, but no sightings of her have been released. State by state, were told to keep a lookout to try and bring Mrs. James's daughter back home safe and sound, and take extra precaution after a video of three strange men have been released, leaving the boys to be suspects leading to the investigation if caught.

 _ **Back in Sioux Falls….**_

"SON OF A BITCH!" Deans yells filled the junkyard outback. He was so angry, so, so angry with that girl. "Sam! Why did you let her out of the house?!" he yelled at him. "Don't you see! She needs to learn how to control that power, who greater than her father?" Sam asked. "Crowley's not great" he said in response. "You know what I mean!" he raised his hands up. "Now, we wait."


End file.
